Busted!
by Harlinator1
Summary: After being caught by their siblings and not knowing what will happen after a week? Will things change? Will things stay the same? Will it be awkward between the lovers if they knew they were caught? You know how you can find out. Follow on to Alvin and Brittany one shot. Pretty quick putting it up. Enjoy :)


It's been one week since Brittany finally kissed the love of her life, Alvin. But what happened today she would never expect, I wonder why?

It was 9:30am and everyone was still asleep. Dave woke up, realized he was late (once again) and shot out of bed running around the house looking for his clothes. While doing so he tripped on one of Alvin's pranks set up during the night and Dave fell to the floor and made a loud 'THUMP' as he hit the floor. The chipmunks and chipettes heard it and shot out of bed, scared. Even Alvin jump up but soon realized his prank worked thus putting a huge grin across his face. Then all of a sudden they heard Dave's infamous call "AAAAAALLLLVVVIIIINNN!"

Alvin's brothers and the chipettes all looked at Alvin instantly knowing it was one of his pranks. Alvin just laughed and it was loud enough for Dave to hear. Dave walked into the chipmunks and chipettes room and said "Alvin when I get home you are in trouble. Also everyone out of bed, now"

They all got out and each took a turn to clean themselves up and go towards the kitchen. Everyone had their go but oddly Brittany went last. Confused, Jeanette and Eleanor walked over to Brittany as she walked out of the bathroom and Jeanette spoke "uh... Are you feeling ok Brittany? Usually you're the first one in there"

"yeah, what's on your mind? Something happen in the last week?" Eleanor said in a teasing way but in agreement with Jeanette.

Brittany had a confused look on her face and said "I'm fine but what do you mean what happened in the..." She paused, started to blush a light red and started thinking to herself "_wait... Are they talking about the... The kiss?_" She then finished "last week..."

Her sister looked at each other and giggled. Annoyed Brittany snapped "what is so funny!?"

Jeanette and Eleanor say at the same time "oh nothing" with a teasing look on both their faces and walked to the kitchen. Brittany then followed her sisters into the kitchen to get herself breakfast as well.

In the kitchen already Alvin, Simon and Theodore got themselves a toaster waffle each and slowly ate their breakfast.

Simon turns to Alvin and asks "uh... Alvin?" But Alvin sat there as he looked out the kitchen window into space. Simon then yells "ALVIN!" He reacts and says "huh? Oh yeah Simon? What's up?"

"what's wrong? You are not yourself. Did something happen recently to made you NOT be the Alvin we know?" Simon said in a teasingly tone.

Alvin, confused asks "uh... What exactly... Are you talking... About?" Nervously incase he was right. In his mind Alvin thought "_oh no... How did they... No... They were asleep when I kissed Brit... Weren't they?_" His face went a light red as he looked at his brothers.

Simon and Theodore look at each other and just laugh. Alvin more confused then ever says "what? Why are you guys laughing?"

"Because we..." Simon cut Theodore off before he could finish and Simon said "oh no reason"

Simon looked at Theodore and whispered into his ear "don't say a word about it ok?" And Theodore nodded in agreement.

Alvin gave Simon a death stare but Simon said "I guess we will never know what changed you" and as if on cue the chipettes walked into the kitchen. First Jeanette followed by Eleanor then Brittany. Once Brittany walked in she spotted Alvin straight away and he spotted her. They locked eyes for a moment but it was broken by the sound of giggles coming from their siblings.

"What is so funny?" Alvin and Brittany said at the same time. That earned them more giggles from their siblings. Once they realized Alvin and Brittany just looked at each other and blushed a deep red when they made eye contact.

Alvin's thoughts

"_Wow... She looks beautiful, heh, not that she never wasn't beautiful..._" As he looked into her deep sapphire blue eyes which had taken him to another world, her auburn fur looked as soft as silk which made her look beautiful beyond the word 'beautiful'. She looked amazing to Alvin.

Brittany's thoughts

"_Alvin looks so handsome... Not that he was never NOT handsome..._" As she looked deep into his golden-brown eyes they made her lost in his eyes, his fur was still slightly messed up which made her want to giggle because she thought it was cute. Words couldn't describe how she felt looking into his eyes, the only thing to say was she felt home.

Alvin's brothers and Brittany's sister couldn't help themselves, they continued to giggle which snapped Alvin and Brittany out of their daydream about each other. They looked at their siblings once more then Dave walked into the kitchen and said to them all "alright, I'll be back at around 6pm so behave yourselves, that's means YOU Alvin" as Dave looked directly at Alvin with an annoyed look.

"Ok Dave. I promise I will behave" Alvin said which left Dave confused. He never said that with a truthful looking face, ever.

"Simon you are in charge. Have fun today, but not too much fun Alvin" after Dave said that he walked to his car and drove off.

Once Dave went each of the chipmunks and chipettes went to what they wanted to do. Alvin went straight for their video games, Simon and Jeanette both got a book (separate books) and started to read in their room, Theodore and Eleanor got their coloring books and colored happily together in their room as Simon and Jeanette were reading their books and Brittany, she stood in the doorway and looked at Alvin as he played video games. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go up to him but she was still shy after their kiss. She then decided to go outside but slowly walked as if to not disturb Alvin. As the tv went to a black loading screen he saw Brittany creeping towards the door. He was about to go talk to her but the screen changed to the race and the countdown began and with that he was lost in the game.

It was now 12:30pm and Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were getting hungry. Theodore broke the silence and said "is anyone else hungry or is it only me?"

The three looked at Alvin and agreed that they were hungry. So the four of them got up and walked towards the kitchen when they found Alvin still playing video games.

"Wait guys, I have an idea" Simon quietly said. Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor looked at him in confusion until Theodore finally asked "what do you mean Simon?"

"Remember what happened last week? I think we should annoy Alvin about it" an evil smile came to Simon's face and soon to the other three. Before going into the kitchen they walked to Alvin, jumped up on the lounge behind him and when the screen changed to a loading screen simon said "so Alvin, how was the kiss with Brittany last week?" Alvin's eyes widened as a deep red blush hit his checks and he was paralyzed as he thought to himself "_oh no... They know... But how... Ok Alvin... Calm, think of something to say_"

Alvin turned around and spoke "I haven't got any idea of what you are talking about"

"Simon, maybe you and Jeanette should replay the words that Alvin and Brittany said" Theodore said. And gladly enough Simon pretended to be Alvin and Jeanette pretended to be Brittany.

"I love you Alvin" Jeanette said to Simon as she did Brittany's exact action when this happened.

"I love you too Brittany" as Simon did the same smirk Alvin is known for.

Alvin was quiet while his brothers and their female counterparts burst out into laughter. Alvin folded his arms and hid his face in them as his face began to get more red by the second.

"Alvin, where is Brittany?" Jeanette asks

Alvin replies "she went outside"

Simon jokingly says "why aren't you spending time with your girlfriend" with a smirk on his face. Jeanette, Eleanor and Theodore giggle as Alvin hides his face once again then says "enough you guy" he gives them all a death stare then slowly walks to the door.

Brittany is sitting on the steps on the porch outside and begins to hum a tune to herself.

She didn't hear the door open and started to sing,

"_I still hear your voice,_

_when you sleep,_

_next to me,_

_I still feel your touch,_

_In my dreams,_

_Forgive me,_

_My weakness,_

_But I don't know why,_

_Without you,_

_It's hard to survive..._

_Cuz everytime we touch I get this feeling,_

_And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast,_

_I want it to last,_

_I need you by my side,_

_Cuz everytime we touch I feel the static,_

_And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky,_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so,_

_I can't let you go,_

_I want you in my life..._"

Alvin listen, unable to move, unable to believe this was Brittany's real voice. This is the first time he ever heard her sing so beautifully and this made him blush a deep red. Alvin slowly walked up to Brittany and put his paw on her shoulder. This made Brittany jump, Alvin looked into her eyes and said "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you but that... That was amazing..." Brittany blushed a deep red and she looked at her feet as she spoke "oh... Uh... Thanks Alvin"

Alvin knew what he wanted to do. He mustered up all his courage and said "uh... Brittany... I was wondering..." He froze as what Simon would do while talking to Jeanette then continued "I was wondering... If you'd wanna be... My girlfriend"

Brittany's eyes widened as thoughts went through her mind "_did Alvin just... No, I'm dreaming... Or am I? I don't know. Come on Brit answer him, you may never get this chance again_" she then spoke in a loud and happy tone "YES!" As she jumped into his arms she started to cry but it was a happy cry. Those were tears of joy.

Brittany looked up to Alvin and said "uh... Alvin... Can we keep this to ourselves for now?"

"Sure thing Brit" Alvin replied as they he gave her a deep caring and loving hug.

Sure enough Simon and Jeanette were at the door and said at the same time "aww" thinking they couldn't hear them.

Both Alvin and Brittany's ears peeked up and looked at the door. BUSTED once more. Simon and Jeanette ran as they were spotted and while they did Alvin and Brittany did Dave's infamous yell but a little differently and at the same time,

"SSSSIIIIMMMOOONNN!"

"JJJEEEAAANNNEEETTTTTTEEE!"

**Thanks for reading this. It's a little... I don't know, too much, not enough. Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
